Dragon Lady of Majie Valinma
by HoshikoPellafang-andoiel
Summary: This is a little story that has to do with a dragon(duh) one shot please read flames welcome


Dragon Lady of Majie Valnima  
by: Nadia Shiwdin  
  
"Years of training are finally paying off," I thought as I pulled my hand out of another person's pocket along with their moneybag.  
I quickly escaped into the crowd that had gathered to do their daily shopping in the market.  
"This is where I get all of my best goods," I thought to myself as my pockets quickly filled up with all kinds of different things.  
Soon, all of my pockets were filled with things that unsuspecting people suddenly lost. It was then I saw the sun setting and knew it was time I should go home, because no one was safe from the Order of the Sword in the night, especially the women. When I stepped into the alley the fresh smell of newly baked bread was replaced by the smell of garbage and sewer water. I looked around to make sure that no one had followed me here when they had lost one of their valuable items.  
"That's strange no one is at the door to make sure none of the knights from the Order of the Sword get in," I thought to myself worryingly as I opened the lid leading into the deep maze of sewer tunnels, which ran under the city for miles and miles. It was easy for any normal person to get lost in this maze of confusion, but I was no ordinary person, and this was my home. I jumped into the darkness and covered up the only source of light. My silvery emerald green eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness.  
I then began walking home to the Devil's Den or more commonly known as the Thieves Lair. The Devil's Den was the place where I had grown up in. I was given to Josh when I was just a little baby. He had taught me how to fight with a sword, how to make a living as a thief, and a lot of other things to help me survive. He was my life, even though he wasn't my real father. My walk was no more than 5 minutes, when I arrived at the hidden door. I was just about to open the door when, someone pulled me into the shadows and covered my mouth. My survival instincts kicked in and pulled out my dagger and stabbed it into the person's arm. Then a deep male voice cried out in pain. I began to run, forgetting that I could open the door and get my adoptive father Josh to help me. I just ran, not knowing where I was going, only that I had to get away. Suddenly, I tripped into the muck, and then everything disappeared.  
I awoke I was in a nice, soft bed, with a throbbing head and I was wearing a gold and silk nightgown. It took me a few seconds to realize that I wasn't in the sewer anymore. I also found out that I was wearing a gold and silk nightgown. My eyes wandered around, and in a chair, by the bed was a young man. He was sleeping. He had black hair and wore armor that all knights wear, but his armor had a red rose on the breastplate. My eyes then wondered to the rest of the room. The bed I was in was a master bed, and the room was well decorated with pictures of dragons that were all sizes and colors. Even the carpets and tapestry contained pictures and ancient writing of dragons. Above the bed there was a great canopy, and at the foot of the bed there was a great chest. Also in one corner of the room there was an armory and a writing desk. On the writing desk there was a bloody cloth, but thankfully it wasn't my blood.  
My eyes widened and I thought, "Josh must be worried sick about me, I need to get back home."  
I lift myself off the bed and cautiously slipped off, making sure I didn't wake the knight. I landed on the floor only to find out I had hurt my ankle. The pain was unbearable, but I still kept on going to the door. When I was halfway to the door my ankle could not take the pressure anymore and I collapsed onto the floor.  
"You shouldn't walk when you have an injured ankle, or else it will get worse," said a deep, but gentle voice that was full of laughter. I turned my head only to find the knight looking at me with amusement.  
"Do you know what hurts more than your ankle?" asked the knight as he walked over to where I had fallen.  
"No," was all I said as I backed away in fear, knowing that knights in this city didn't follow the code of honor that was to keep the women safe.  
"Getting stabbed in the arm by the person I was trying to rescue," he said while staring into my eyes.  
There was something different about his eyes. They weren't dark brown like mostly everyone in The City of Swords, other than me. The pupils were narrower than most people's pupils I have seen. Also they were an emerald green color mixed with a shade of the brightest gold ever.  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked quickly ripping his eyes away from mine. "Yes, your eyes are like mine with gold not silver. I have never seen anyone else with the same eyes," I said feeling a lot more comfortable than before. "Yes I know. I am Lord Neirin Hanford of Doragon Shâteau (Dragon Castle). I was born in Majie Valnima (Magic Valley)," he said as he walked around the chamber. His name seemed so familiar, but I was not sure where I heard it before. "Josh says that my mother said I was from Majie Valnima too. Oh, no. I need to get back to Josh he must be worried sick," I yelled just remembering that I hadn't gone home last night. "Don't bother he's not there, no one is," Neirin said while looking down. "What do you mean on one is there?" I asked trying to stand up on my feet. "The knights raided the Devil's Den last night. They left no one alive, not even the women and children," Neirin said while helping me to the chair.  
My heart grieved for Josh and all of the others that had died, when the knights raided my home. Still no tears came out of my eyes.  
"They say that the people born in Majie Valnima are so different that they can't even cry, Miss..." Neirin said when he saw my face.  
"Nadia Griffith of Devil's Den." I said.  
"Nadia Griffith!" he said like he was surprising with a quick grin.  
"Yes. Oh my god! You're the one who I was going to marry," I said surprisingly, remembering seeing him talking to Josh about the marriage. "Yes, that was me," Neirin said. "Well, since Josh is is.....gone I have nowhere to go," I said barely begin able to bear the thought of my beloved foster father's death.  
"Then I guess you can marry me and live in my home as Lady Nadia Hanford. "Neirin, said like he wanted me to say yes and just move on with life.  
I couldn't just say yes to a perfect stranger whom I had just known for about 5 minutes. I couldn't move on with my life because I have no life now, it was all killed and destroyed by the knights who were trained to protect us.  
Before I could answer I began to feel a little dizzy and only one word came out of my mouth "Yes."  
I could feel myself drifting into a deep sleep as Neirin said "Now, you get some sleep, your ankle will get better fast."  
A few weeks later my ankle had completely healed and in those few weeks Neirin spent all of his free time with me. I found out that the knights who had raided my home and killed everyone, even the women and children, where part of the Order of the Swords. To my relief Neirin was part of the Order of the Rose, and his Order was one of the few who followed the Code of Honor. A couple of days before I was able to walk again Neirin went out to Shoie (Silk) City and bought some new dresses and jewelry that sparkled just like his eyes when he saw anyone smile.  
Just after he came back, the Master of the Rose summoned Neirin on business so he had to go, and I was left to run Doragon Shâteau. He told me that he would have to leave for several months. Running a castle is very hard I would have to get up early every morning to count the servants. Whenever there was a question or problem with any of the tasks I had to go and figure it out myself. Also, I had to make sure each and everyone got his or her money every Friday.  
One morning before the castle was up and running I went into the Dragon Hatchery and play with the hatchlings. I was in for a complete surprise. When I was in the Dragon Hatchery when an egg started rocking from side to side, and I knew that the little dragon was ready to hatch. I quickly took it off the table and placed it on the ground so if the egg fell it wouldn't break. Then, I wrapped the egg in a warm blanket, but after that I didn't know what else to do, and I didn't want to kill the poor thing. So I decided to run to the servants' quarters and get them up.  
"Wait, if you go now the hatchling will die," said a voice.  
"Where are you? Can you help me?" I asked looking around only to find that the room was empty.  
"Just do as I say and then I will answer your questions," the voice said again, this time I could tell that it was a female.  
"All right, what should I do," I asked turning my attention back towards the egg.  
"When the baby cracks the egg you must help it to get out," said the voice.  
I then slowly began to take apart the egg piece by piece until only the baby dragon was left.  
"Now carry the baby to the sink, and carefully wash him down, then lay him in the basket to sleep," said the voice to me.  
I nodded my head and did what I was told to do; once the baby dragon was asleep I turned to see the woman that had helped me. When a servant ran in and in deep breaths, he managed to tell me that Neirin had come back. I ran as fast as I could to the front gate, where his carriage had just pulled in. I was so overjoyed that I forgot about the voice that had helped me save the baby dragon.  
"Nadia, guess what," said Neirin as he hugged me.  
"What is it," I asked wanting to know what Neirin was excited about.  
"Master Günter Whitescot has invited us to a ball this weekend, and he will be telling everyone of our engagement," he said as he led me into his chamber.  
"This is great, I can't wait. Did you get anything for me?" I asked feeling like I was trapped inside of my own body, and these loving words that I utter to him didn't come from me. It was like what he wanted me to say, but I quickly dismissed those thoughts.  
"Surprise," Neirin said as he handed me a box.  
When I lifted up the cover, inside was a dress. The dress was emerald green, with an elegant sliver belt that matched my eyes. The belt was made up of silver rings linked together and on every other link there was an obsidian that flickered a silver light.  
"Wow, it is so beautiful, but why an obsidian?" I asked Neirin confused by the choice gem.  
"Yes, why an obsidian," murmured Neirin to himself.  
"Never mind, Wear it for the ball," he said letting his voice rise a little bit, and then he abruptly left the room.  
His unexplained exit and the obsidian belt played its way into my head, and I couldn't just dismiss any more unexplained things. I needed to find out why he had pick out the obsidian over all the other gems. I left my chamber and told Neirin that I was going to the market to pick up some food. I wasn't fond of lying, but in this case it was needed. I told my driver to drive me to the local church near the outskirts of the town. It was there I was to find out almost everything I needed to know, from a monk.  
"Can you tell me what an obsidian does for its wearer?" I asked the monk.  
"Yes, An obsidian protects its wearer from danger, if they were born in the month of December," he said while lifting an eyebrow.  
"Thank you kind monk," as I placed a purse of money on the counter, which told him don't tell anyone.  
Since I had brought the belt with me to the monk, then put it on, because it would protect me for I was born on December 26.  
In the morning before the party I went into the Dragon Hatchery to see how the baby was doing and to find out who had helped me in my time of need.  
"Neirin is danger. Neirin is danger. Beware Neirin is danger," said a voice over and over again.  
I was happy when one of my maids came to take me to dress for the ball. The voice seemed to only be heard by me. It was so persuasive; I just felt like doing what it told me to do. Those words went around and round in my brain as the maids carefully dressed me and did my hair.  
Master Günter Whitescot was already inside the castle talking to Neirin when I came down the stairs. I bowed to Master Günter, and then he kissed my hand. If Neirin hadn't made me take all those classes in ladies manners, I would have pulled away when his slobber seeped through my gloves.  
"So Lady, Neirin tells me much about his bride to be," said Master Günter  
Master Günter held the carriage door open for me, the carriage that would take me to my worst nightmare, or at least that's how I felt. For the rest of the ride to Master Günter's castle I sat in silence looking out the window while Neirin and Master Günter talked about how to stop the blood wars that were going on with a few families. A few times I would find my thoughts wavering back to the voice that I heard  
When we arrived at Master Günter's Castle, Neirin helped me off the carriage. Then we walked arm and arm into the Great Hall of Rozu (Roses). When we appeared through the doorway, everyone turned his or her head to look.  
"Sir Neirin Hanford of Doragon Shâteau and Miss Nadia Griffith of Doragon Shâteau," said the Butler to all of the people already in the Hall.  
  
As we walked down the stairs a lot of eyes turned to get a better look at us, women whispered to their friends and the men just stared. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, the music started up again and Neirin politely asked me to dance. All of the lessons that I had finally came in handy tonight. My dress flowed with every movement I made, and my dark brown hair was piled up on my head, so it didn't get in my face. Soon the dance was over and Neirin lead me to some of his friends, who were also knights that belonged to the Order of the Rose.  
"This is Nadia Griffith of Doragon Shâteau," he said and I curtsied to them.  
"I am Raphael of Shoie, and this is my brother Joseph," the taller, older looking man said.  
"May I have this dance Nadia Griffith," asked Joseph the younger and better-looking brother of the two.  
Without waiting for an answer he took me in his arms and we began to dance. No matter how many people I danced with I could only feel my eyes drifting back to Neirin. I felt pangs of jealousy every time another woman was dancing with Neirin. Dance after dance made my feet very tired, and I was glad when Master Günter called everyone to eat dinner. Neirin and I had a seat to the right of Master Günter, meaning that we were his honorable guests tonight. Soon after the third serving was over, Günter stood up with his wife.  
"I would like to take this chance to tell everyone in my court of a recent engagement. The engagement of Neirin of Doragon Shâteau to Nadia of Doragon Shâteau," projected Master Günter loud enough for the whole hall to hear.  
Neirin and I stood up while many people clapped and murmured even more things to their friends. After dinner there was more dancing, this time I only danced with Neirin, no one asked me to dance. The ball ended around, 2:00 in the morning. Neirin and I left for Doragon Shâteau after all the other guests had left. I always thought it was funny seeing a group of drunken men being fools. But it was funnier seeing a bunch of drunken women being fools.  
I didn't drink much, so I had to help Neirin, who was drunk, into the carriage. He was going to put his head onto my lap, when he bolted up like something had shocked him. I didn't say anything, and he just fell asleep while leaning on the window. I kept on wonder if Neirin was evil, and the belt was trying to protect me.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the driver when he said "Lady Nadia, there is someone outside blocking the path."  
"All right, ride forward and ask what they want," I told him as I eagerly waited for the driver to start moving again.  
Before I knew it I had heard the driver cry out in pain as someone pulled the carriage door open, letting in the cold air. A man quickly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the carriage, which awoke Neirin, but being drunk the man was able to knock him out. I tried to rip out of the man's grip unafraid of what he would do to me. Then the man pulled me threw me away from the carriage, and my back hit a tree. All of my possessions including my belt and jewelry were taken and I was encaged in a box with iron bars that separated me from the rest of the world, but some reason my cage gave me a sense of freedom. I could see nothing else, but the hay that I sat in, because the cage was covered in a dark black clothe. At first I would yell trying to get someone's attention, but when no- one came I just sat in a pile of hay and waited. Very late in the night and very early in the morning the carriage that carried me would either stop or start moving again. Also, in the morning and night I would get a piece of stale bread and some water. I loved my prison. I felt free inside this cage, no one for me to follow. The day soon began to get colder, and I quickly lost count of the days. The nights were even colder than the days now. So, I ripped off the linings of my dress, and used them for a blanket. Even if it didn't keep me warm, it didn't let me freeze. Finally one day, in early spring, I think, the carriage stopped and the black cover was quickly pulled off. The sudden change blinded me; before my eyes adjusted someone opened the cage door and pulled me out. Then I was forced onto my knees. Slowly my vision came back to me, and I saw that I was kneeling in front of a throne. On the throne was a man dressed in black, with a black mask on his face. Next, to the man there was Neirin! It didn't take me long to figure out that I had been deceived, but the part that confused me was why. "What do you want," I asked the man as he dismissed all of the people in the room except for Neirin. "I want your gift," he said as he walked down toward me. "What gift," I asked confusingly. "The gifts that all people born in Majie Valnima are supposed to have," he said while pulling me to my feet. "I have no gift," I said beginning to get the feeling that I was trapped again. "Alright then, I guess I will have you become my slave. No, even better a mindless drone that will serve my every wish," he said while he thought deeply. I wouldn't mind being a slave; even they have some freedom, but a mindless drone I would never become. I felt that deep within me I felt something that was hidden starting to emerge. Maybe it was my anger or something else. "What is wrong with him," I asked while nudging my head toward Neirin. "Oh him, he has been my mindless slave for years. He is the one who was bringing me slaves and powers," he said while walking back to the throne. "Now, for you," he said as he began to chant the spell to turn me into his mindless slave.  
"I will not let you take me," I shouted as I felt all of my precious memories leaving my head. "Not Now! Not Never!" I shouted as I felt the thing inside of me burst out. A bright light burst out of me and pushed everything back with an amazing force. I could feel the beginning of powerful wings sprouting from my back, which would fit onto my broad muscular shoulders. My legs and arms growing in length and muscle size, I felt like I could lift the world. My skin started to be covered in scales as my body grew to an enormous size, and I felt a long and powerful tail growing. I felt like a completely different...thing.  
When the bright light disappeared I knew I was something different I was a dragon.  
"So, we have a foe now," said the man not one bit surprised at my transformation.  
He then began to change, he began to form wings like me. He was becoming a dragon too. Only his was black, the more he added to his transformation the less shadows there were.  
"Call me Shadow master Ed," the dragon told me as he flew through the roof and into the air.  
"All right Ed prepare to die for the pain you have caused in this land," I yelled as I flew into the air after the Shadow master.  
I just took off; my dragon killing instincts took over my body when I flew upwards. I enjoyed flying through clouds and the air, piercing the wind that apposed me. I looked for my enemy, the Shadow dragon. I scanned the sky for his dark body that would show up easily against the white clouds.  
"How easily you are fooled, Nadia," as he rammed his head into my under belly from bellow.  
Before I let the pain take over I quickly grabbed him and sunk my claws into his soft under belly and told myself I wouldn't let go no matter what. His hind legs kicked me, and Ed tried to push me off. I held on while controlling the pain that was trying to rule my body. Ed then struck me with a lighting blot, and out of pain I set his wing on fire. When he felt the fire, the pain was unbearable for him, so he jerked his wing up causing it to go through mine. Ed's Shadow Dragon form started to disappear.  
With the change of weight Ed was unable to hold up both of us and with my injured wings we started to fall. We hit I broke his fall and caused a big hole to appear in the ground. When I stood up I saw Ed on the ground next to me, he was in he human form now. I saw my chance, so I rapped my hands around Ed's body ready to finish him, and with the last of his energy he created a lance pointed at my heart. I looked long and hard into his eyes, and he did the same to me. We knew what we had to do no matter what the cost. I broke his fragile human body the moment he pushed the lance straight into my heart. I could feel myself becoming a human again, and I could also feel myself growing cold. During the last beats that my heart would ever beat I could only give off a weak smile, because I would finally be free, free from everything and everyone.... 


End file.
